Super Smash Bros. Brawl
|publisher = Nintendo |designer = Masahiro Sakurai (director) |released = January 31, 2008 / March 9, 2008 TBA TBA 2008 |genre = Fighting, Platformer, Crossover |modes = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All ages (A) ESRB: Teen (T) |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disc |input = Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Classic Controller, GameCube controller }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl is an upcoming crossover fighting game to be published by Nintendo for the Wii. The game is known in Japan as . As the third installment of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, this title once again features a diverse roster of characters from Nintendo and its second parties to fight in various kinds of matches. However, it is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature third-party characters. Most of the game's music is made up of arranged versions of pieces by one of 38 renowned video game composers that originated in previously released Nintendo video games, though some play exactly as they did in their original games. As with Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a departure from traditional fighting games, notably in its simplified move commands and its emphasis on ring outs over knockouts. Brawl will also include a deeper single-player mode than its predecessors. Known as The Subspace Emissary, this mode is a plot-driven side-scrolling video game featuring the game's playable characters. Super Smash Bros. Brawl supports multiplayer battles with up to four combatants, and will be the first game of its franchise to support online battles through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Gameplay The game plays much the same way as its predecessors, though there are some new additions. The game can be played by using the Wii Remote on its side, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combo, the Classic controller, or the GameCube controller. Players will be able to create profiles with personalised button configurations for each control method. Some characters have many weapons at their disposal. Link has weapons other than the Master Sword, such as his Hero's Bow, Bombs, Gale Boomerang, and Clawshot. Zelda only uses magic, requiring no other arsenal. The game also introduces the ability to perform character-specific special moves, referred to as "Final Smash" moves. These abilities are used by obtaining an item bearing the Smash Bros. symbol, which are called Smash Balls. Each Final Smash ranges from projectiles to controlled attacks. Link's Final Smash, the Triforce Slash, dashes at a single opponent and does a barrage of rapid slashes to his opponent. Zelda's Final Smash is the Light Arrow from Twilight Princess. Characters There are some new characters making a debut in Brawl, such as Solid Snake. In addition to the playable characters, "Assist Trophies" are a new feature that allows a guest character to assist a fighter once they obtain a special capsule. It is unconfirmed if there is a ''Zelda'' character as one of the trophies. Link, Zelda, and Sheik return, but it is unknown whether Ganondorf will. Stages The Bridge of Eldin also makes an appearance in the upcoming game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The stage is mostly flat but, when you fight on the Bridge of Eldin, King Bulbin appears occasionally, riding Lord Bullbo. He also will occasionally use bombs to blow up the stage, causing Twilight Portals to replace the destroyed area, as it was in Twilight Princess.http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/stages/stage05.html The "Hyrule Temple" stage is returning from Super Smash Bros. Melee as well. Costumes Link In the previous two Smash Bros. games, Link's costume and fighting methods were based off his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In Brawl, Link's costume has been updated to look similar to his green tunic which he wore in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and his artillery now includes more recent additions, such as the Clawshot and Gale Boomerang. Dark Link also is playable as a palette swap for Link. Zelda Just like Link, Princess Zelda wore her costume from Ocarina of Time in the previous Super Smash Bros. Melee game. In Brawl, Zelda's costume has been updated to look similar to her dress from Twilight Princess. As part of the color changing options Princess Zelda outfit can be changed from her Twilight Princess look to her Ocarina of Time look from Super Smash Bros. Melee. She also returns with the ability to turn into Sheik and has the same exact move set as in Melee (with the exception of her Final Smash). Sheik Despite the fact that Sheik did not appear in Twilight Princess she none the less returns for Brawl. Sheik's appearance is based off of concept art used for Twilight Princess during early game development for that game. With the exception of her Final Smash (see below) she seems to have the same move set as she did in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Final Smash Link Link's Final Smash is the "Triforce Slash". Link shoots out a laser from the Triforce on his hand, then rams the Triforce into his opponent. He then repeatedly strikes his opponent in the air and finishes off with a final strike. See the gallery below to see images of this attack. Zelda & Sheik Zelda's Final Smash is the Light Arrows. This has been confirmed on Smash Bros. DOJO!! as of January 21st, 2008. In this Final Smash Zelda summons a large bow and shoots a Light Arrow straight through the battlefield, damaging anyone in the line of fire. Sheik has been confirmed to be able to use this technique as well, but the properties of the attack are slightly different than Zelda's. This Final Smash is based on what Zelda does in many Zelda games, shooting Light Arrows to stun opponents so Link gets a chance to strike. In this case, this is mainly based on her usage of Light Arrows in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, wielding a similar bow in both games. Music So far there are 5 conformed music tracks for the game. The Legend of Zelda Title and main themes along with the Dark World and Hidden Mountain and Forests songs make an appearance as seen in a screen shot on the DOJO! website (see the gallery below). The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Medley has also been released on the DOJO! website and has a sample of music you can listen to. References External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/ The Official Super Smash Bros. Website] Gallery Image:NewLink2.jpg|Link's new costume, based on his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Image:Zelda ready to Brawl.jpg|Princess Zelda's new costume, based on her appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Image:Sheik.jpg|Sheik's new Brawl appearance based on early Twilight Princess concept art. Image:Link SSBB1.jpg|Link attacking. Image:LinkSSBB5.jpg|Link performing his Final Smash. Image:LinkSSBB6.jpg|Link performing his Final Smash. Image:LinkSSBB7.jpg|Link performing his Final Smash. Image:LinkSSBB8.jpg|Link performing his Final Smash. Image:Zelda 080121b.jpg|Zelda using Light Arrows as her Final Smash. Image:Zelda 080121e.jpg|Sheik using Zelda's Final Smash. Image:Sheik 080116b-l.jpg|Sheik in the middle of a fight Image:Zelda SSBB2.jpg|Zelda attacking. Image:Bridge of Eldin.jpg|The Bridge of Eldin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Image:Bridge of Eldin1.jpg|The Bridge of Eldin destroyed... Image:Bridge of Eldin2.jpg|...But a portal appears and fixes the gap. Image:King Bulblin.jpg|King Bulblin's cameo appearance. Image:SSBBTemple.jpg|Hyrule Temple returns from Smash Bros. Melee. Image:Dark Link vs Blue Link.jpg|Dark Link vs. Blue Link. Image:OOTBrawlZelda.jpg|Zelda with blond hair pallet swap. Image:MyMusic.jpg|New Zelda Music for Brawl Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros.